<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Rest for the Wicked by aresmeads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058382">No Rest for the Wicked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads'>aresmeads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Blood, Dark, Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Magic, Massacre, New York, powers, tower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Traumatic experience, you are taken to the Avengers Compound to be trained and cared for. Riddled with nightmares, you decide to walk around the compound at night and bump into someone you will probably regret meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You looked down to your hands covered in blood. You screamed when you looked up to see your family spread on the floor. You ran over to them, checking for any signs of life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
“Please wake up!” You begged, cradling your sister’s body. You lay your twin back down and stood up. A scream from the other room alerted you. You looked around for a weapon, realising your brother was not among them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
You raced to the screams, slamming doors open in your path. As you entered the bathroom, you witnessed the intruder on top of him in the overflowing bath. You ran to the attacker and started to punch and kick him. He let go of your brother’s lifeless body and stood up, towering over you. Your last living family member now dead before you. You stood there frozen, your life started flashing in your mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
The masked man grabbed your throat and lifted you up. You gasped for air, clawing at his hands. Right before you passed out he dropped you onto the floor. He kicked you as you regained your breath. You looked up, pleading for your life. He only laughed as he lifted the knife in the air and sunk it into your chest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sudden surge of pain raced through your body to your hands. You pushed him away as you let out a scream. You weren’t expecting him to go flying across the room. You saw the now lifeless man on the floor covered in your blood. Looking down at your hands you saw the raw electric power fading away. At that moment you knew it wasn’t a bedtime story, it was a warning for this exact moment. </em>
</p><p>—<br/>
You woke up in a cold sweat, blood all over your hands. Your body shook in terror as the memories played over and over, not letting you get one peaceful night’s sleep. You stood up from the bed and ran over to the connecting bathroom to rid the bloodstains. It was not long before you realised the blood was never there. The nightmares were so surreal, you never knew what was real or just a dream. </p><p><br/>
The truth was that time would heal you but after two months you were almost giving up. It was your fault after all. You did not listen to your mother when she said not to trust your best friend but who knew they were part of Hydra all along.</p><p><br/>
The time at the compound you spent most of it in bed grieving the loss of your family, only getting up to do the bare minimum to function. The others were worried about you, stopping by and begging you to eat or drink. You only refused their offers probably from the guilt that ate you up inside.</p><p><br/>
Taking a deep breath and splashing your face with cold water, you pulled the door open and snuck out to the ‘living room’ of the headquarters. You knew no one would be awake and you started to get tired of hiding in your room for the past months. At least this way you had a change of scenery with no one around to pity you. They said they didn’t but you heard them clear as day when you read their minds.</p><p><br/>
As you walked down the hall, a small glowing light loomed from around the corner. Your heart leapt in your chest. It was how your nightmare started. You blinked hard, forcing yourself to feel safe, that no one was going to hurt you. Despite your own thoughts, you couldn’t stop your hands from shaking.<br/>
You had no one. You lost everyone you loved in one night. You couldn’t go through that pain again. You vowed to never care for another person. You vowed you would never have something to lose. </p><p><br/>
You grabbed the outdated candlestick from the hall table and held it tightly. As you slowly walked into the living room, weapon raised, you realised someone sat on the couch reading a book. As you went to put the candlestick down it hit the wall, alerting the stranger to your presence.</p><p><br/>
“I-I-I’m sorry I,” You stuttered like a deer caught in headlights. The stranger raised an eyebrow at you before turning back around to read. Sighing you put it down and walked over to the sink, filling a glass of water. He may not be a current threat, but you still were not taking any chances. As you gulped it down it soothed your throat and body. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath.</p><p><br/>
“Nightmare?” He asked. You turned to him and hesitantly nodded.</p><p><br/>
“Welcome to the club” He mumbled.</p><p><br/>
“Why are you awake? Aren’t you meant to be asleep?” You asked suspiciously.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, but so are you” He replied blankly, eyes still reading the pages in front of him.<br/>
You were intrigued by his character. You walked over and sat down across from him, trying to figure him out. He raised an eyebrow at you when he realised what you were doing.</p><p><br/>
“Do you know who I am?” He asked, almost as if he had a hidden agenda.</p><p><br/>
“Am I supposed to?” You answered. Just as the words left your mouth he smirked.                                                                                                                                                                                        </p><p>“Who are you? I’m Y/N” You introduced yourself.</p><p><br/>
“I know who you are” He spoke bluntly, still not breaking eye contact from his book. </p><p>That comment really creeped you out. Then again who hasn’t heard of you within the walls of the compound?</p><p><br/>
“Oh, well what’s your name then?” You asked for the second time.</p><p><br/>
“That’s a secret” He chuckled to himself quietly, almost as if it were an inside joke. You were not enjoying this persona of his however he was the first person to not pity you or treat you like a traumatised child, so you kept pushing.</p><p><br/>
“What’s your book about?” You asked. He sighed, placing the book in his lap and looking up to meet your eyes.</p><p><br/>
“You really don’t know who I am do you?” He asked almost as if he thought you were lying.</p><p><br/>
“Not at all” You responded back. He kept looking into your eyes, studying your every blink and movement. His eyes widened for a moment before he grabbed his book from the table in a slight rush.</p><p><br/>
“I should leave” He stood up from the couch chair, book in hand and retreated from the room.</p><p><br/>
“Wait,” You yelled out, not even sure why you did. Something about him made you want him to stay.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you” Was all you could say in your tired state of mind. He turned, raising an eyebrow in confusion at you as if he never heard those words spoken to him before.</p><p><br/>
“For not making me feel like a charity case like everyone else here” You half-smiled. He looked at you briefly dead in the eyes, still trying to figure you out before he left without saying a word. You sighed, feeling the coldness creep on you in the empty room now that he was gone. </p><p><br/>
Something about him made you feel the tiniest bit of emotion inside you for the first time since that day. You walked to your room and crawled back into bed with the thoughts of the handsome stranger filling your mind instead of the usual nightmares. For the first time, you fell into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft knock at the door woke you from your sleep.</p><p>“Y/N?” Wanda called through the door.</p><p>Rolling over, you saw it was only 8am. Groaning, you stumbled out of bed and opened the door. She was all dressed looking perfect with a smile on her face. How the hell does she do that at this time of the morning?</p><p>“How are you?” She asked, holding a plate of food in one hand and water in the other.</p><p>“Fine” You replied with no emotion. She smiled like the sun despite your bluntness. You accepted the food and water and closed the door with your foot. Although you had no appetite, you nibbled on the sandwich.</p><p>You had to admit the food made you feel a little better. Suddenly the memories of the stranger from last night started to fill your mind. After you thought about it, you realised you had never seen him before. You knew pretty much every face in the compound even if you didn’t know their names.</p><p>Something about the interaction made you miss being social. You remember your life before the incident. You had friends, family, a boyfriend. Now, you barely spoke to anyone. You longed for a friend and even though Wanda had obviously been trying to befriend you, the fear inside you stopped any chance of that.</p><p>You stood up out of bed and opened the door. Taking a deep breath, you stepped outside your room in daylight for the first time in months. Your heart pounding just  alittle bit as you made your way to the common room.</p><p>Thor, Steve, Wanda, Bruce, Tony and Natasha were in the conjoined living room/kitchen. No one noticed you walk in as you quietly placed the empty plate and glass on the kitchen bench. You turned around to make direct eye contact with Wanda on the couch.</p><p>“Y/N!” She squealed in surprise, a huge smile plastered on her face. Just then everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to you. You tensed up when you realised the stranger sat in the corner, still reading as if he never left.</p><p>You were afraid that he would find out how sad and pitiful you were with the way they all acted. No one seemed to know what to do or say, simply confused and nervous looks on their faces.</p><p>“Hey, how are you feeling?” Steve asked, cautious that you might run off.</p><p>“I’m okay” You mumbled awkwardly, fiddling with your hands. Everyone’s stares started to freak you out. It felt like they were analysing you, like how Hydra did.</p><p>“Why don’t you stay out here for a little while?” Natasha offered. Everyone but the dark haired guy looked at her, shooting dagger with their eyes as if she hurt you. The stranger watched them, confused and slightly amusement.</p><p>“I guess” You tensed up.</p><p>They all started to relax and made room for you on the couch, very awkwardly you noticed. You walked over and sat down between Natasha and Wanda. They were all watching you in the corner of their eyes or sneaking looks.</p><p>Wanda was the exception; she offered a sincere smile. You wondered why she tried so hard to be your friend. Instead of fear or shame, anger boiled inside you for the first time.</p><p>“I’m not a baby. You don’t have to watch my every move” You snapped, books flying off shelves and glasses off tables, smashing as they hit the floor. They all looked at you in shock. Your hands started to shake as you realised what you had done.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry” You stuttered, running away in a cloud of shame.</p><p>You hadn’t used your powers in months. You never knew how to control them. Wanda had offered to help as you had similar abilities, but you assured her you were fine.</p><p>Once you reached your room you slammed the door and locked it. Tears prickled in your eyes. It didn’t take long for Wanda to come knocking on your door.</p><p>“Y/N!?” She called out in her Russian accent.</p><p>“Go away!” You yelled back as tears burned their face down your face.</p><p>You buried your head in your pillow and waited for the knocking to stop. Eventually, it did and you fell asleep in a pool of your own tears.</p><p>–</p><p>
  <em>The needle sunk into your arm as you screamed and squirmed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This will hurt less if you stop moving,” The doctor said bluntly. Your whole body ached but nothing hurt more than your heart. You had witnessed your families death and now you were kidnapped and used as a lab rat in an underground lab.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let me go!” You screamed as loud as you could. Two nurses came in and held you down as the doctor extracted your blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You felt hopeless. You let out another piercing scream, shaking to get out of your restraints but the nurses were strong and you were weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anger boiled inside you, it ran through your veins. You let out another scream to release your anger. The nurses were shoved against the wall and equipment were flung around the room.</em>
</p><p>You abruptly woke up, shaking in a cold sweat and struggling to breathe. It took you a few minutes to calm down from the nightmare. You pulled the covers off and stood up, grabbing spare clothes as you headed for the shower.</p><p>You washed off the cold sweat that stuck to your skin. As you closed your eyes, you felt the water wash away your fear and memories. You didn’t stay in for long, knowing it would eventually wake someone up. You turned the shower off and dried yourself, changing into clean sweatpants and a singlet.</p><p>The clock read 2 am. You knew no sane person would be up at that time (except for Tony of course. However he was in his lab). You hoped the guy from last night would be asleep. You felt so ashamed of your outburst, you wondered why even Wanda liked you so much. As you quietly tiptoed down the hall, no light was visible. Relief washed over you and you knew you were alone.</p><p>You walked into the kitchen and poured yourself a glass of milk and grabbed a snack. Soft footsteps from behind you made you grab the knife from the holder beside you. You spun around, ready to attack. But no one was there. Your heart pounded in your chest as you looked around you.</p><p>Anyone could be hiding in the dark and you wouldn’t know. Your deep fear told you it was Hydra coming to grab you.</p><p>You couldn’t see much in the small glowing light of the fridge. Still holding the knife in front of you, you listened carefully. Something was coming around the corner. You hid in the dark with the knife, ready to strike at any movement. Your heart pumped faster with each passing second.</p><p>As the light turned on, you jumped from behind the corner. In a flash, you were behind the person, knife to their throat like a killer.</p><p>“Woah!” He gasped in fright, not daring to move. Once you realised it was him and not an attacker you pulled the knife away and moved back, placing it back in the holder.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” You blubbered.</p><p>“I thought you were,” You sobbed, tears falling down as memories resurfaced. He didn’t know what to do. He stood there, confused at your actions.</p><p>You took a deep breath and wiped away the tears. Your cheeks turned red and felt hot. You had made a complete fool of yourself in front of the one person who didn’t know.</p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone” You begged him.</p><p>“I won’t. As long as you don’t tell anyone I’m here” He whispered. He looked at you, analysing you.</p><p>“Thanks” You replied before turning to walk away. You stopped in your path and turned back around to look at him.</p><p>“Who are you? I’ve seen everyone here but I’ve never seen you” You walked up to him and demanded. He looked at you, studying you like the Hydra scientists did; like you were a specimen.</p><p>“Loki” He said almost hesitantly. You nodded, finally having a name for the stranger. You still couldn’t tell what his motive was or what he wanted. You couldn’t even read his mind no matter how hard you tried.</p><p>He grabbed your arm as you walked past him, making you stand in front of him.</p><p>“You have magic?” He asked, intrigued. You nodded slowly, still trying to read his mind.</p><p>“I don’t know how to control it” You mumbled.</p><p>“I can teach you. I am a god after all” He smirked at his title.</p><p>“A god? You asked, confused.</p><p>“Thor’s brother” He spat in annoyance. Obviously not the first time he has had to use that explanation.</p><p>“Oh” You said awkwardly, not knowing what to say. You heard stories of him from Thor. Back when you first arrived, he tried to cheer you up with stupid stuff his brother had done. Not quite the best first impression.</p><p>“I’ll teach you how to use your powers” He offered.</p><p>“What’s the catch?” You scoffed.</p><p>“A favour” He replied. You raised your eyebrow at his response.</p><p>“What favour?” You snapped in annoyance, not in the mood for vague answers.</p><p>“The time will come” He replied, realising his grip on your arm and walking off, leaving you standing there confused.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>